Peine de Mort
by 0smose
Summary: "Le portrait d'Alice a demeuré dans la maison pendant près d'un siècle. Ils ne lui ont jamais permis de revenir. Mais j'espère qu'un jour tu la rencontreras." Isabella ne se doute pas qu'elle lui fera bientôt face, et certainement pour le pire... Fanfiction centrée sur Alice & Isabella. Twilight revisité !
1. Maux Eternels

_Comme toujours... Un grand Bienvenue à vous ! Me voilà partie pour une nouvelle fanfiction (encore), mais cette fois sur le merveilleux univers de Twilight. Revisité, bien sûr, et vous vous en rendrez vite compte... Mais vous le découvrirez au fur et à mesure des chapitres, car je ne vais tout de même pas tout vous dévoiler maintenant... _

_Ceci visera à exploiter les couples suivants : Alice & Isabella (couple principal), Carlisle & Esmée et peut-être Jane & Alec et Katerina & Garrett (couples secondaires). J'espère donc que cela vous plaira ! Oui, j'ai beaucoup de projets... Mais celui de finir la fanfiction en est déjà un énorme ! J'y arriverai, j'y arriverai, et promis vous aurez une fin... Mais n'en demandez pas trop : je ne pourrai pas poster chaque semaine, temps pour moi de mettre à jour mon autre fanfiction, mais aussi de vivre ma vie et d'écrire les futurs chapitres !_

_Sur ce, mes choux, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>PEINE DE MORT<strong>

**PROLOGUE : MAUX ETERNELS**

* * *

><p>Il existe des maux que les simples Hommes n'auront jamais le déplaisir de comprendre. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Comment, une seule seconde, peuvent-ils s'imaginer les ressentir, les vivre, les combattre ? Ont-ils seulement la capacité de les penser possibles ? Nul doute qu'ils n'offrent que de pâles illusions à leurs âmes si pures. Eux qui ont une existence si brève, font face à des sorts à la mesure de leur longévité. Quant aux autres... Pandore les a emprisonnés.<p>

Autrefois des Hommes, aujourd'hui des Monstres, là est peut-être leur simple destinée. Éternels, invincibles, parfaits, seuls les yeux des leurs les distinguent tels qu'ils sont : les martyrs du temps qui court. Témoins d'un monde en constante évolution, ils s'abreuveront indéfiniment de ceux qui le peuplent et le peupleront. Leurs âmes corrompues ne seront que de sang, leurs yeux infiniment rouges comme les Enfers qu'ils représentent.

Le sang, le sang, rouge comme le sang, bon comme le sang, délicieux comme le sang, le sang chaud, le sang brûlant...

Ses yeux disparaissent une seconde sous ses paupières, chassant les pensées obsessionnelles de son crâne meurtri par sa culpabilité. Maux éternels que ceux d'un monstre en captivité. Ici emprisonnée, elle erre, l'âme en peine, sentant dans tout son être la crainte et la honte s'accumuler. La peur, oui, la peur, de ne plus se contrôler, de voir l'instinct du Diable surgir en ne laissant derrière lui que des traînées de sang à son effigie. Honteuse, honteuse d'être ce qu'elle est : un ange démoniaque, une pure abomination. Car si Dieu créa l'Homme à son image, il eut fallu qu'il créa tout autre, afin que ses précieux soient conscients de leur chance. Elle est de ceux qui offrent le Mal pour qu'autrui adore le Bien.

S'il n'était là encore que son triste sort...

Elle souhaite courir, courir si vite que même le vent ne la rattrapera pas. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne se permettra de heurter les murs de sonorités. Sa condition est telle que la rapidité et la lenteur n'ont plus de raison d'être, elle en oublie même le sens, comme tous ceux de sa race. Les vampires, créatures qui n'auraient pas du naître, vivent dans les ombres du monde, mais plus profondément encore elle se sent glisser. N'aurait-elle pas pu, à elle seule, découvrir les mystères et les secrets de la Terre ? N'aurait-elle pas pu savourer chaque particule de cette ère et des prochaines ? N'aurait-elle pas pu, malgré sa condition, être libre ?

Mais seuls ceux qui écrivent les lois peuvent se décréter réellement libres. Seuls eux peuvent écrire ce qu'ils souhaitent faire ou interdire. Et tous les autres se plient à leur moindre désir, leur moindre volonté. Car même chez les plus immondes êtres « vivants », le pouvoir était, est et sera.

Son sombre uniforme pèse sur ses épaule et tout son corps, si frêle mais pourtant si fort. Noir comme son âme, il ne la cache aucunement, c'est son enveloppe charnelle qu'il ternit uniquement. Ses cheveux courts virevoltent librement, encadrant son visage de marbre et sa peau de glace. Son expression totalement neutre illustre son net déplaisir à voguer en ces sinistres lieux. Mais les choix qui nous guident régissent notre destin, il fait de nous ce que nous sommes, et de notre histoire ce qu'elle est. Ainsi elle s'était retrouvée dans cet interminable couloir, en faisant de celui-ci sa voie.

Les grandes portes sculptées s'ouvrent sur son passage. Elle offre alors sa prestance à tous les membres de la Garde. Les 3 Grands Rois, assis sur leurs trônes, posent des yeux attentifs sur elle. Seul le plus grandiose d'entre eux se lève, sourire aux lèvres, un faux ravissement mais longuement travaillé. La jeune vampire s'arrête à bonne distance, mais Aro ne semble pas la laisser si loin de lui. Il l'accueille en lui rappelant son nom sali par le sang, puis par un cri presque jouissif, comme s'il se languit d'un prochain crime.

«** Te voilà enfin, très chère, nous t'attendions avec si grande impatience !** »

Elle en doute, le temps n'a plus d'emprise sur leurs pâles sentiments. Il l'attendait peut-être, mais aurait pu l'attendre indéfiniment sans le remarquer.

« **Excusez mon retard, j'avais fort à faire auprès de Chelsea.** »

Ils sont déjà avertis de leur affaire urgente, ainsi rien ne semble plier la joie d'Aro.

« **Peu importe, peu importe ! Tu nous honores maintenant de ta présence, là est le principal ! **»

Son excitation dérange, mais elle ne s'offusque guère et se tait à ce sujet. C'est une habitude qu'il faut apprendre à tolérer en tout temps.

« **Que puis-je pour vous, Maître ? **»

Aro se fige, ses mains portées à son visage dénaturé par la folie. Son sourire et son regard ne dévoilent que davantage ce qui l'anime. Une ivresse addictive qu'il ne cesse de réitérer.

« **Il est temps pour toi de nous prouver ton allégeance. **» le serpent à sonnette siffle, posté sur son trône, à droite.

Caïus, le plus fourbe et le plus sournois des trois, reste peut-être l'ennemi le plus redoutable. Car si Aro est capable d'écoute et de raison, son frère, lui, n'en a cure et se laisse bercer par sa passion meurtrière. Le sang qui coule dans sa gorge ne suffit plus à assagir sa soif.

« **Caïus, mon cher frère, patience ! Ne dévoilons pas toutes nos cartes de façon si pressée.** » l'homme aux cheveux noirs descend les dernières marches de l'escalier qui le sépare de la vampire. « **Débutons par le commencement... Commencement dont tu as déjà conscience, n'est-il pas ? **»

La jeune femme ne baisse plus les yeux lorsque l'on fait référence à ses qualités.

«** Il me semble, Maître, que vous désireriez converser de mon ancienne famille. **»

Aro s'esclaffe et son rire percute les murs dans une résonance née pour lui. Les mots employés par sa soumise ne créent en lui qu'une pure joie.

«** Excellent, excellent ! Ton don ne te trompe donc jamais, divine Alice. **»

Elle cligne des yeux, réflexe devenu habituel suite à sa vie antérieure. Elle capte le regard sanglant d'Aro.

« **Que puis-je vous offrir pour vous satisfaire ? **»

Cela fait des décennies qu'elle se rend utile pour les rois de sa race, hochant simplement la tête, sans poser de question. Autrefois elle avait des remords, mais aujourd'hui il en est tout autre. Car son âme s'est repliée dans son antre, attendant patiemment d'être réanimée... Peut-être à jamais se terrerait-elle dans les tréfonds d'elle-même.

« **Te souviens-tu des circonstances de ton arrivée ? **»

Comment l'oublier ? Comment un vampire pourrait-il oublier une étape si importante de sa vie ? Alice l'avait vu, avant même que cela ne se produise. Son don lui avait permis d'être sûre de son acte, de son sacrifice. Mais avait-il été là sa rédemption, son destin ? Elle pense que oui, elle croit que oui, elle souhaite que ce soit le cas. Elle avale sa salive et se tend, reste droite et impassible. Mais Aro sait, il sait bien quels sont les sentiments qui l'assaillissent. Il n'est pas dupe.

«** Oui, Maître. **»

Mais elle ne regrette pas son geste. Malgré sa vie actuelle, une vie qu'elle a choisi, elle sait qu'elle a pris la bonne décision. Une décision qui a sauvé sa famille, et surtout son frère, Emmett, de la mort ou de cette vie.

« **Et sais-tu quelles sont les lois de notre race ? **»

Alice les connaît bien, par cœur. Elle n'a eu le choix que de les mémoriser. Car à présent, elle fait partie de ceux qui les font respecter. Elle dicte sans broncher :

« **Les chasses de chacun d'entre nous doivent être discrètes. L'alliance avec les Enfants de la Lune est interdite. La création d'Enfant Immortel est interdite. Le créateur est responsable de son nouveau-né. L'interaction entre un humain et un vampire doit être discrète. Si ces lois ne sont pas respecter, l'auteur de l'effraction est passible de la peine de mort. **»

Aro aime le fait que tous ses gens connaissent les lois. Il se tourne vers elle et la regarde avec une grande attention.

« **Et que fait-on si notre nature est découverte ? **»

Alice avale sa salive.

« **Nous devons coûte que coûte éviter des répercussions. De ce fait, deux solutions se présentent à nous : faire basculer l'humain sous nos lois, ou lui donner la mort. **»

Être transformé ou mourir, ainsi sont les lois des buveurs de sang, ses lois. Aro sourit d'une façon déplaisante, et pourtant Alice ne sent plus le dégoût investir son corps. Une centaine d'années a eu raison de ses émotions. Le Maître se glisse plus près d'elle encore, si bien qu'il pourrait la toucher. Mais elle a appris à ne pas déplaire à ceux qui sont plus hauts placés qu'elle.

« **Te souviens-tu du choix que tu as fait pour sauver un humain ? **»

Il semble agressif et à la fois enjoué. Étrange, mais pas si anormal en vue des conséquences de ce choix... En revenant en arrière, Alice revoit encore le visage d'Emmett, ce visage qu'elle appréciait déjà... Et pour lequel elle s'est sacrifiée.

« **Oui, je me souviens de tout. **»

Il se relève légèrement, sourire aux lèvres, avant de se retourner en se dirigeant vers son trône.

« **Cette fois, seul Edward pourra faire la différence. **»

Alice reste immobile et surprise. Sa famille a donc sympathisé avec un nouvel humain... Mais qui ? Pourquoi ? Que représente t-il pour eux ? Tant de questions se posent soudain qu'elle ne s'entend presque plus. Elle cherche dans ses visions une image, mais rien de bien précis... Pas de nouvel humain. Pas de danger... Comment ont-ils pu en laisser un autre s'immiscer dans leur secret, après leur mésaventure précédente ? Dans quelle position viennent-ils de la mettre ?

« **Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? **»

Marcus prend cette fois la parole, comme si de rien était.

« **En vue de ton lien privilégier avec ton ancienne famille, nous souhaiterions que tu te rendes à Forks afin d'informer Carlisle Cullen des conséquences de ses actes. **»

Elle souhaite répondre, se rebeller, les laisser ici et courir auprès de ceux qu'elle aime pour les défendre et les protéger... Mais elle sait qu'ils ont tous les atouts pour la tenir prisonnière. Elle ne pourra faire aucun écart, même à l'autre bout du monde. Comment pourrait-elle annoncer une telle nouvelle ? Comment pourrait-elle faire face aux siens après si longtemps pour leur annoncer la mort ? Elle ne pense pas en être capable. Elle ne pense pas. Elle ne veut pas. Mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle ravale ses larmes tant qu'elle le peut.

« **Peu importe la décision qu'il prendra, ce sera à toi d'agir. **» glisse Caïus d'un air sournois.

Alors elle devrait tuer. Elle devra voler l'âme d'un être humain, en le transformant pour qu'il finisse ses jours à Volterra avec elle, ou en le tuant, pour lui éviter une souffrance éternelle.

« **Si tu décèles un pouvoir chez cet être humain, il est de ton devoir de nous le rapporter. **» termine Aro en liant ses doigts devant son grand sourire.

Alice a envie de vomir, mais ne le peut pas. Elle prie, elle prie infiniment pour que cet humain n'aie aucun pouvoir. Elle se pince légèrement la lèvre, signe que tous les vampires sont capables de percevoir.

« **Et si tu n'obéis pas aux ordres, nous reprendrons le dû que nous étions venus chercher il y a près d'un siècle. **» conclue Marcus.

Ils tueraient donc Emmett, et donc toute sa famille, souhaitant le protéger. Peut-être garderaient-ils simplement Edward... Qui resterait avec elle... Elle ne le souhaite pas. Elle ne le veut pas, elle rejette cette idée de toute son âme !

« **Tu partiras dans deux semaines, mon Alice. **» Aro se retourne lorsqu'il semble pris d'un sursaut. « **Oh ! Et surtout... N'oublies pas de saluer Carlisle pour moi. **»

* * *

><p><em>Oui, je sais, vous avez une réelle envie de m'attacher et de me torturer pour la suite... Mais bientôt, bientôt, promis !<em>

_Alors voilà, vous connaissez à présent le contexte : Alice Cullen est bel et bien Alice Volturi... On apprend qu'elle y est depuis cent ans... Qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour Emmett... Qu'un humain connaît la nature des Cullens... Que celui-ci devra mourir ou souffrir de la main d'Alice... Mais comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Que de questions, que de questions... Eh bien, dîtes-moi, qu'en pensez-vous ? Des idées de suite, peut-être... ? _

_Je vous embrasse et je vous dis... A bientôt !_

_0smose_


	2. Dangereuse Curiosité

_Bonjour bonjour mes petits loups !_

_Tout d'abords, j'aimerais vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos vues, tout ça tout ça, cela fait toujours très chaud au coeur de voir que son travail intéresse ! Je vous souligne que bientôt il faudra que je revienne à l'imparfait et au passé simple... J'ai décidément énormément de mal avec le présent. Eh oui, les habitudes me fouettent ardemment !_

_Enfin bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre et que toutes vos questions commenceront à trouver un semblant de réponse..._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I : DANGEREUSE CURIOSITE<strong>

* * *

><p>Les maux des Hommes sont bien différents de ceux des êtres éternels, mais ils rongent l'âme avec autant d'ardeur. Si bien que certains d'entre eux sombrent dans la folie jusqu'à n'être qu'insaisissables. Le rêve devient alors leur seul refuge, l'infime branche qui les retient encore de la chute dans le vide. Ils s'y accrochent comme ils s'accrochent à leur propre vie. Le souhait de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, de tout recommencer à zéro, se penche doucement à leur oreille pour s'immiscer tendrement en eux.<p>

Mais Isabella Swan n'a pas envie de devenir l'une des leurs pour faire taire tous ces problèmes qui l'assaillissent chaque jour qui passe. Elle ne souhaite pas courir plus vite que le vent, sauter plus haut que les collines, ou vivre chaque siècle avec un œil nouveau. Elle ne désire que découvrir les âges passés grâce à des souvenirs. Elle pense s'asseoir sur un canapé et écouter les récits de chaque vampire pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Ce jour-là, une fois de plus, elle s'est rendue à la Villa des Cullens, famille de vampires dits « végétariens » pour leur régime étonnant. Bien que se nourrir de sang animal a pour but de protéger la race humaine, Isabella, surnommée affectueusement Bella, a eu du mal à accorder sa confiance au premier qu'elle a connu, Edward. Mais en cet instant, les barrières sont tombées et les secrets sont révélés, ne restent plus que des mystères à découvrir.

« **Bonjour Isabella, c'est un plaisir pour nous de te revoir. **» salue gentiment le meneur, Carlisle, un médecin plus que réputé à Forks depuis des années.

Carlisle est certainement le vampire que Bella admire le plus, et ce pour des raisons bien particulières. L'image du père de famille qu'il s'est octroyé au fil des années est ce qui fait de lui une personne à qui on accorde très rapidement sa confiance. Sa capacité d'écoute, elle aussi, aide beaucoup à la chose. Ceci aurait fait l'admiration de bien des humains, car Carlisle détruit à lui seul l'image des vampires sanguinaires.

Pourtant la jeune femme, elle, ne voit que sa capacité à résister au sang. Elle ne voit que la morale qui l'anime : celle de respecter chaque être humain comme son égal. Les protéger. Une soif de sang contrôlée par des siècles d'expérience, et pourtant Bella aurait juré qu'il a un don. Lui-même l'ignore, mais il préfère croire que tout ceci est le fruit de son dur labeur, de son combat avec lui même.

«** Tout le plaisir est pour moi.** » elle répond simplement avec un large sourire.

Esmée, mère de la famille, s'approche d'elle pour la prendre chaleureusement dans ses bras. La femme de Carlisle, et la figure maternelle de la famille. Isabella n'a jamais pu imaginé une seule seconde qu'un vampire pouvait posséder autant d'amour. Mais la mère lui a elle-même expliqué : le trait de caractère le plus marqué d'un être humain est multiplié par 100 lors de sa transformation. Suite à cette conversation, d'ailleurs, Isabella Swan s'est demandée lequel serait multiplié, mais aucune de ses réponses n'a semblé la ravir.

« **Edward ne va plus tarder. **»

Parti à la chasse plus tôt dans la journée, il s'est attendu à la venue de la jeune humaine. Celle-ci s'écarte en voyant la somptueuse Rosalie entrer dans la pièce, suivie de près par son âme sœur, Emmett. La famille ainsi réunie n'est pourtant pas la tasse de thé d'Isabella, et pour cause, la réflexion revigorante de la blonde :

« **Que vient-elle encore faire ici ? **»

Rosalie ne l'aime guère, et ce depuis qu'Edward a sympathisé avec la brune. Pourtant, Isabella s'emploie à ignorer les remarques de la vampire, uniquement pour rester la plus sympathique aux yeux des autres membres du clan.

« **Rosalie, elle est ici chez elle. **» souligne Carlisle en se tournant vers sa fille.

L'accueil des vampires lui est toujours aussi étrange. Comment des êtres si puissants, si beaux, peuvent-ils lui accorder la moindre valeur ? Rosalie, visiblement, est de celles et ceux de sa race qui préfèrent de loin les leurs. Les humains ne sont pas leur tasse de thé. Pourtant, Bella est quasiment sûre qu'elles peuvent s'entendre, avec du travail. Bon, beaucoup de travail, mais ce n'est pas impossible.

« **D'ailleurs, tu vas te charger de la surveiller durant notre absence.** » a pour idée le chef de clan en se tournant vers l'humaine. « **Nous allons chasser, nous ne serons pas longs. **»

Malgré la confrontation avec Rosalie qui se prépare, Bella affiche un sourire efficace et s'entend même prononcer :

« **Prenez votre temps. **»

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Rosalie se penche doucement au balcon pour observer ses compagnons partir chasser. Isabella, elle, ne peut s'empêcher de regarder la magnifique créature du coin de l'oeil. Comment pouvait-on ignorer cette beauté sulfureuse ? Elle est sûre que tous les hommes du lycée lui ont déjà consacré un rêve ou deux. Ses longs cheveux bouclés font d'elle une icône dorée auprès de tous ceux qui la croisent. Aux yeux de Bella également, elle est la plus belle créature qui existe sur Terre, plus encore que tous les autres vampires qu'elle a eu l'honneur de rencontrer.<p>

Le silence pesant oblige Bella a divaguer dans la pièce. Elle ignore pourquoi Rosalie lui accorde une haine si intense, alors qu'elle n'est qu'une humaine, qu'elle est si inférieure à elle. Peut-être est-ce son caractère ? Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle côtoie son frère ? Elle l'ignore et le déplore. D'ailleurs, elle souhaite, plus qu'avec les autres, connaître l'histoire de la somptueuse vampire. Elle est l'unique femme qui l'intrigue réellement en ces lieux, de part son mystère grandissant.

Des photos dans des cadres sur les commodes attirent l'attention de l'humaine. Elles reflètent toutes une famille unie. Quelques petites peintures, ça et là, lui offrent une fois de plus une nouvelle facette de la réalité que sont les vampires : elle les voit bons, pas comme dans les légendes que l'on peut conter dans les livres. Un nouveau visage apparaît, dessiné d'un fin coup de crayon, et visiblement très réussi. Elle se permet de s'en saisir pour l'observer. C'est la première fois qu'elle trouve un visage inconnu chez les Cullens. Comme si elle n'a pas tout découvert...

« **Qui est-ce ? **» elle demande en direction de Rosalie, en espérant là un début de conversation.

La blonde se retourne et l'observe. Personne en dehors de la famille n'a jamais vu cette peinture, ainsi donc personne n'avait jamais posé cette question. Elle s'approche légèrement, le visage impassible, mais Bella ne le voit pas, elle reste admirative devant le dessin qu'elle a entre les mains.

« **Elle se nomme Alice. **» elle répond d'une voix calme et presque douce.

Bella répète son prénom, alors que son âme le retient pour ce visage. Sa curiosité est piquée au vif, mais elle sait que cette fois elle doit garder son excitation pour elle, car Rosalie est plus qu'imprévisible. Elle verrait là un comportement agressif, elle qui garde à jamais son calme et qui semble si sereine avec elle-même, une fois sa colère contre elle disparue.

« **Est-ce l'une de vos amies ?** elle questionne simplement.

**- Elle était de notre famille, autrefois. **»

Isabella écarquille légèrement les yeux. Alors il n'y a pas eu qu'eux dans cette famille, mais aussi cette vampire ? Elle relève les yeux vers Rosalie et l'observe. Celle-ci semble porter un aura nostalgique, presque triste. L'emploi du passé en dit long sur les émotions qui doivent transcender la blonde. Un moment, l'humaine regrette d'avoir ouvert le sujet, de peur de définitivement perdre cette infime chance de se réconcilier avec Rosalie.

« **Où est-elle, aujourd'hui ?** » elle essaie malgré tout.

Rosalie n'est visiblement pas encline à en discuter plus longtemps. Elle détourne le regard.

« **Loin. **»

Elle préfère s'éloigner pour s'asseoir dans l'un des sofas qui ornent la pièce. Isabella repose alors le cadre pour rejoindre la vampire. Elle souhaite réellement en apprendre plus sur Alice, mais elle souhaite davantage connaître Rosalie. Ainsi, peut-être, comprendra-t-elle pourquoi celle-ci la hait ainsi. Elle souhaite connaître l'histoire de chaque vampire de ces lieux avant de s'intéresser au reste du monde.

« **Puis-je te poser une question indiscrète ?** »

La blonde se braque immédiatement, son visage de marbre et son regard pénétrant lui signalent qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue dans sa quête de réponses.

«** Non, mais pose tout de même ta question.** »

Isabella fait mine de n'être nullement heurtée, mais la répartie de Rosalie implique toujours un sentiment très négatif dans l'âme de la brune. Elle ravale donc son léger stress et prononce :

« **Pourquoi me détestes-tu ? **»

Rosalie s'esclaffe sur-le-coup. C'est la première fois que l'humaine peut la voir sourire, cela la surprend tant qu'elle a un mouvement de recul. Elle ne comprend pas la réaction de la vampire. Elle ne la comprend pas du tout. Se moque-t-elle ? Peut-être la brune n'a simplement pas vu l'évidence, et la blonde, elle, l'a vue aussitôt. Quoiqu'il en soit, Isabella ne pourra cependant pas oublier son sourire, qui pourrait tuer à lui seul milles hommes.

« **Je ne te déteste pas, voyons. **»

Isabella fronce les sourcils. Mais pourquoi ce comportement, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi vouloir l'expulser de la vie de la famille ? Tant de questions se bousculent en elle...

« **Mais, alors... **»

Elle s'apprête à continuer sa phrase mais semble tellement abasourdie que les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge. Rosalie croise ses jambes et lui coupe la parole. Sa prestance est si importante que la brune ne peut même pas réagir normalement.

« **Non, Bella, je ne te déteste pas. Du moins, je ne déteste pas ta personnalité. **»

Alors ce n'est pas sa propre personne qu'elle déteste ? La vampire la regarde, entre l'amusement et la colère. Etrange mélange dans l'or de son regard.

« **Je hais, cependant, ta curiosité envers notre famille. **»

Alors c'est là ce qu'elle lui reproche... D'être curieuse. Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne fait que poser des questions... Elle garde le silence quant à leur nature et compte bien le garder jusqu'à mourir avec lui. Isabella ne comprend pas. Elle apprécie l'honnêteté de la blonde, mais elle n'a nullement les moyens pour comprendre.

« **Tu sais bien que je n'agirais pas contre vous. **» elle essaie de justifier.

Rosalie semble rire plus encore, comme si sa position l'amuse... Bella se sent petit à petit ridiculiser face à cette entité qui semble, déjà, plus diabolique que les autres.

« **Je le sais très bien, tu n'es qu'une vulgaire humaine, après tout. Malheureusement, ce statut est aussi une justification pour tous nous exterminer. **»

Isabella reste muette, surprise, tout à coup inquiète. Elle ne comprend pas de quoi elle parle. Elle emmêle ses doigts afin de ne pas montrer qu'elle tremble tout à coup.

« **Je ne comprend pas... **»

Rosalie cesse de sourire, son ironie s'évapore avec lui. Elle lui désigne le canapé en face d'elle. Elle en a visiblement assez de s'amuser et de jouer avec les nerfs de l'humaine. Pourtant, a semblé lui plaire.

« **Assied-toi. **»

Isabella exécute son ordre, peu amatrice de la colère d'un vampire. Elle n'a jamais fait face à un tel sentiment chez les êtres éternels mais cela ne la tente pas. Elle en reste très effrayée.

« **Tu n'es pas la seule à t'être intéressée à notre famille. Un autre est venu, autrefois, et a découvert notre mystère. Il s'est lié d'amitié avec nous, s'est fait une place dans notre entourage, il était... inoubliable, pour des êtres tels que nous. **»

Rosalie semble parler en revivant son histoire. Isabella, elle, écoute attentivement. Elle est étonnée d'apprendre une telle chose. Elle se demande qui il est, à quoi il ressemble, la suite, ce qu'il est devenu... Elle attend patiemment, ne se permettant pas de couper la parole à la mystérieuse, la sulfureuse blonde.

« **A cette époque, nous vivions ici, à Forks. Nous étions très heureux. Nous ignorions que cet être humain ramènerait avec lui un sort si funeste. **»

Elle se tait, baissant les yeux. Elle ne semble pas encline à décrire avec exactitude ce qu'il s'est passé autrefois. Elle n'a certainement aucune envie d'en parler. Isabella comprend, au fond... Qu'elle n'est pas envie d'en parler avec une humaine.

« **Il est mort... ? **»

Elle s'entend prononcer. Rosalie relève les yeux et plonge dans son regard. La brune sent sa respiration se bloquer. Elle est toujours aussi intimidée par cette femme.

« **Non ! Et il nous le rappelle tous les jours ! **» Edward entre dans la pièce, coupant cours à la conversation et amenant la réponse que l'humaine a tant attendu.

Emmett.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !<em>

_J'essaie de mettre en avant chaque personnage, car j'ai amené beaucoup de modifications à l'histoire... Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous Isabella ? Oh, et Rosalie !? J'espère que cela vous a apporté quelques petits indices quant à la nature de l'aventure des Cullens... Oui.. ? Non... ? De toute évidence, vous les aurez bien assez tôt !_

_Je vous laisse, sur ces douces questions. A tout bientôt !_


End file.
